injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3-Aqualad
arrives in Atlantis and meets his counterpart disguised as Aquaman :Aquaman: at him A pleasure most rare, Garth. :Aqualad: I need information on surface world governance. History and current structure. :Aquaman: Ah. For the treaty negotiations with the High Councilor? :Aqualad: Yes. The treaty discussions. :Aquaman: All I can do is tell you everything you need to know. :Aqualad: Then Tell me. Recount the events of her ascension. A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for negotiations. :Aquaman: OK,Garth. Five years ago the criminal Deathstroke deceived Jean Grey into killing her husband and destroying Bayville. Consumed by grief, Jean Grey awakened the Phoenix and killed Deathstroke. :Aqualad: Yes... We all remember where we were that day... :Aquaman: Afterward she showed no restraint. Judge, jury and executioner, she and other like-minded mutants quickly reined in the criminal element. :Aqualad: Which made her quite popular. :Aquaman: The surface world was desperate for strong leadership. Jean Grey consolidated her power. She created the One Earth government. Democratic institutions were swept away. :Atlantian Guard arrives: :Atlantian Guard: Sire. The High Councilor's envoys await you in the throne room. :heads to the Throne Room and encounters alternate versions of Wolverine (Daken) and Dazzler :Aquaman: them''Wolverine... Dazzler... Welcome. :'Regime Dazzler': Your Highness. It's an honor to meet you. :'Regime Wolverine': And to be the first surface people to visit Atlantis. :'Aqualad': Yes. We have important matters to discuss. The treaty. :'Regime Wolverine': The final draft. Jean Grey is glad you've agreed to her terms. :'Aqualad': May I? :hands the treaty to Aqualad, who, after reading it, is upset to learn what the treaty was about'' :Regime Dazzler: Is there a problem, Your Highness? :Aqualad: This is complete subjugation. Jean Grey will rule Atlantis! :Regime Wolverine: It's what you agreed to. It's what we expect. :Aqualad: You threaten me? Tread carefully. :Regime Wolverine: We have our orders. :Wolverine and Regime Dazzler try to stop Aqualad, who has Regime Dazzler striking Regime Wolverine with a crystal beam and knocks him out with his fist. Regime Wolverine tries to fight back against Aqualad, who counters and headbutts him :Aqualad: You can tell Jean Grey... She will not have Atlantis! and Regime Wolverine fight and Aqualad wins Your order be damned. Dazzler recovers and continues fighting him Let's not take this any further. I want to talk to Jean Grey. :Regime Dazzler: You don't "talk" to Jean. You do what she wants. And you're gonna do what you have been ordered to. :and Aqualad fight, but Aqualad wins :Aqualad: You two make sorry diplomats. :Wolverine gets up and Regime Hope appear :Regime Wolverine: There he is, Hope. :Aqualad: Well then. You must be her daughter. :Regime Hope: How did you survive, traitor? Miraculous recovering? Atlantis Medical Attentions? :Aqualad: I'm the prince of Atlantis! I bow to no one. Not Even you. :Regime Hope: Mind your tongue. :Aqualad: I would never give away my kingdom like a pair of worn boots to a surface dweller like your mother! :Regime Hope: The treaty requires my mother to rule Earth's oceans. And your people to recognize our autonomy. :Aqualad: I won't put my army at her beck and call. :Regime Hope: Assume your compromise. :Aqualad: More like appeasement! :Regime Hope: I grow tired of this. Take him! :Wolverine tries to fight Aqualad again, but Aqualad defeats him easily. Aqualad and Regime Hope begin to fight :Aqualad: I had planned to make another deal with you. I've changed my mind. fighting Regime Hope and defeats her Now let's discuss a revised foreign policy. :Dazzler gets up and she is ready to attack :Regime Hope: Kill him! :just as Aqualad takes Regime Dazzler down, a red aura freezes all but Aqualad :Aqualad: What now... :Insurgency Blackfire: before Aqualad They do tend to fight first, don't they... Though I may have stoked the fires a bit... :Aqualad: Blackfire. Why are you here? :Insurgency Blackfire: I like conflicts. Until today I've been bored. I sensed the return of aggression, and sought its cause. :Aqualad: You did more than that. You brought us here. :Insurgency Blackfire: No. But I can guess who did. :Aqualad: My fire doesn't need stoking, Blackfire! Tell me who. :Insurgency Blackfire: You presume to command the Queen of Tamaran? :Aqualad: I do. And you will obey! fight, and Aqualad wins You're weak, Blackfire. :Insurgency Blackfire: Jean Grey's reign has nearly eliminated conflict. Left me virtually powerless... :Aqualad: So if you didn't bring us here, who did? :Insurgency'' ''Blackfire: Those who would end Jean Grey's reign. The Insurgents. :Aqualad: Heroes? :Insurgency Blackfire: Most of the Titans. Red Arrow,Beast Boy,Iceman and the original Avalanche challenged Jean Grey and have been eliminated. :Aqualad: She killed them... And the X-Men joined her? :Insurgency Blackfire: Along with a small cadre of former villains, whose loyalty was either bought- or coerced. :Aqualad: I need to join my colleagues. :Insurgency Blackfire: They're with the Insurgents as we speak. :Aquaman: Send me to them. :the Insurgency Base, Red Arrow is about to take a Super-pill, until everyone is stunned with Aqualad's sudden appearance :Beast Boy: How'd you get here? :Aqualad: Blackfire. Starfire Not our Blackfire. :Red Arrow: We know. Meet Not-Our-Nightwing. :Insurgency Nightwing: in I was wondering how to retrieve you from Atlantis. :Aqualad: Iceman and Red Arrow take the pill Headache? :Iceman: Trying to prevent one... :Insurgency Starfire: in ''It's a durability enhancer. 5-U-93-R. :'Aqualad': How can a pill- :'Insurgency Cyborg': ''in ''Mutant nanotech. Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent. :'Red Arrow': They can tell you the rest later, if you're having trouble sleeping... He borrowed the recipe from Jean Grey. Phoenix gives it to his flunkies. :'Aqualad': Yes. I met the evil Wolverine and evil Dazzler. :'Insurgency Raven': ''in ''The Wolverine you fought is Logan's son Daken. And Dazzler is not evil. Most obey Jean Grey out of fear...or they believe she's right and have lost perspective. :'Aqualad': So Logan is the only non-titan left... :'Insurgency Brother Blood': ''in Not the only one... :Aqualad: What is this?! :Iceman: How are you even alive? :Insurgency Wolverine: in ''He's with us. :'Gambit:' Logan? :'Insurgency Brother Blood': Unlike your Brother Blood, I never indulged in law-breaking. Jean Grey doesn't suspect her best friend is funding the Insurgency. :'Insurgency Nightwing': Brother Blood's involvement is a secret. People critical of the X-Men disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters... :'Cyclops': Well now that we're all here, explain why you chose us. :'Red Arrow': And why you didn't ask before yankin' us over. We were kinda busy. :'Insurgency Brother Blood': The nuclear bomb? It didn't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented it. :'Iceman': How do you know about-- :'Insurgency Brother Blood': We've been monitoring your world for some time. You eight specifically. :'Insurgency Starfire': We have a weapon...to take down Jean Grey. An inhibitor-based laser that- :'Colossus': ''interrupting Hold on...an inhibitor weapon? You kill her, you're no better than she is. :Insurgency Cyborg: We didn't say "kill". It'll incapacitate her. Nothing more. The weapon's in the Titans Tower. We need your DNA to unlock it. :at the X-Mansion, Havok oversees Jean Grey's work on Juggernaut :Regime Havok: The collar's working. Good. Re-education wasn't going to affect him. :Regime Jean Grey: nod Mm. :Regime Havok: You sure you don't want me to stay? Grey does not answer Jean...I know you didn't lose your mind readings... Are you okay with this? With us? :Regime Jean Grey: Of course. :Regime Havok: I'm not trying to replace my brother. I just thought we- :Regime Jean Grey: I know. up and comforts him Go on. I'm fine. :Regime Havok: I'm going. I just came to tell you Colossus and Shadowcat are- :Regime Jean Grey: ...on their way in. Guess my mind reading is working. :leaves and Regime Shadowcat and Dark Colossus come in :Regime Shadowcat: Alex's costume High Councillor. I like Alex's new look. Grey gives a simple nod :Dark Colossus: 'We have a problem. I ran into Starfire's twin. And someone who looked a lot like Roy Harper. And somebody similar to Logan Garfield. Not to mention someone who resembles Bobby Drake. My alternate self. Gambit and even Scott Summers. :'Regime Jean Grey: expression Find them. And any others that might be out there. I want to know everything. And if you find Scott,bring him alive. Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us